The Bunny 15 drabbles
by Felarof
Summary: I take inspiration from other series like this, here are some WotW drabbles 15 I hope, all in the view of a little girl when the Tripods come. Rated for possible violence..?
1. A God Fearing Fad

1. A God-fearing Fad

All she could do was clutch her bunny harder as the sky lit up around her. She buried her head deep into the collar of bunny as red's, gold's and orange's grew violently up around her. Through the window to her room she could see the mass panic that grew in the towns and couldn't even begin to understand, that what her god-fearing parents had blown off as a 'fad' was coming. And it was coming fast. Perhaps when her father had scoffed with distaste at the neighbors desire to move far away, he should have been joining them instead.

So there you go, my first drabble. Actually my first drabble ever. Sorry, it's really not that great but I think I'm slightly limited in this 100 word count. But I am please to announce that they are quick and easy to write so I am happy. I don't think I want more than 10-15 of them in this series so that's probably all I'll write.

For those of you who know that I cannot continue a story for the life of me, know that I really can't. Please note that I have already written 6 so I am ahead of myself. Happily. They are to follow the story of a young girl during which the tripods attack. Bunny, for the meantime, will be a big theme, so you know.

I would love to hear you review, they're always really appreciated and they always make my day. As far as flames go, please don't, I have super-comeback-power! Sorry that was so long, longer than the fic, but I wanted to explain to you what this is about! Well toodles!

-Felarof


	2. Not Meant To Be Spared

2. Not Meant To Be Spared

Bunny was cowering with her underneath the pews of her local church. Her father and her mother clutched the cross and prayed vigilantly to nothing. Several other pairs of frightened eyes, belonging to frightened people, shook underneath the pews as well. The Stained Glass windows lit up frequently and the outer walls shook with the screams of people as they ran in their chaotic fits. For the longest time she was sure, so sure, they were to be spared. But, when the shadow of the great machine loomed over them she knew: perhaps they were not meant to be spared.


	3. Bunny

3. Bunny

Her bunny was a soft pink with a lilac ribbon. She had called it 'bunny' and it answered by no other name. Bunny had slept with her, ate dinner with her, and Bunny had even been there when her grandfather took ill and died. Bunny was a little old now, but she could always see how happy he was in those chocolate eyes. Bunny had gone everywhere with her. Bunny had always been there to make every bad situation okay. That's why when she ran screaming from the burning church, she could feel Bunny squeezed tight in her left hand.


	4. A Conversation On The Go, Part One

4. A Conversation With Bunny, Part 1

They were only a couple of miles out of the area but already she could feel the mood lifting. Her parents had started saying a small 'hello' to fellow refugees, and sharing a joke or too. She realized that maybe it was time for a little heart to heart.

"Hello Bunny"

The telltale figure sat still on her shoulder. Silent as always.

"Why does the Giraffe have such a long neck, hmm?"

Bunny's eyes stared with a monotone feel at the girl.

"Because he has such stinky feet!" she laughs.

Bunny stares for a minute before falling off her shoulders.


	5. A Conversation On The Go, Part Two

1. A Conversation On The Go, part two

With a gasp she dives for the bunny, his twisted face now covered in dirt. A lock of her blonde hair falls out as she sits there in the mud. Her bewildered, green eyes focus on the toy as she pinches one of its small arms. It is heavy with dirt as she wiggles it around in the air. With a sigh, she pulls the rest of it out of the mud and clutches it to her chest. Her parents stop their vagabond-like travel for a moment to watch their mud-caked child.

"Well Bunny, I suppose you need a bath."


	6. Don't Be Scared

6. Don't Be Scared

It was so quiet, and the people were so still. Smoke plundered off the dying buildings and simmered and gathered in the air. The roads were almost impassible but they had to try at least. She didn't understand, but her parents did. They flashed a nervous smile, wiggled an outstretched hand and said "Come, Lily. Come on." She came forward hesitantly, grabbing her father's hand and pulling on it. Walking through the destruction with her parents, she realized that for the first time she had forgotten to tell Bunny not to be scared. "Bunny," she whispered quietly, "Don't be scared."


End file.
